Our Phantom's Shadow
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: Two dimensions collided and now Earth is at its apocalyptic end. Surviving it are the Generation of Miracles, but even they are losing hope against inhuman creatures and a world barren of life. When a phantom emerges from the shadows and offers them a hand in changing the world, they take it and are given the hope they so desire. GoM/KagaxKuroko Action, Romance later
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So I'm really excited about this fic and have wrote non-stop in it for days. This is the prologue (yes I know it's short) so here we go~

Full Summary:

With a small, warm smile, the phantom offered them a hand. A hand promising refuge from the cruel world.

.

Two dimensions collided and now Earth is at its apocalyptic end. Survivors are few to be found, but the Generation of Miracles are determined to save all and take back the world... But with inhuman creatures possessing all living things, how can they overcome such obstacles? When hope was lost, a pale form emerged from the shadows to bring the hope that they had all been longing for. What they didn't expect was for this one phantom to completely change their lives, and hearts. In an unknown and dangerous world, there is finally one hope. Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

And then they reached for the offered hand, accepting the shadow that would bring them out of darkness... And into a new light.

GoM+KagaxKuroko (yaoi-ness happens later, the story stays more of the Action genre)

.

**{DISCLAIMER} I do not own Kuroko no Basket, the plot of this fic is mine, but the characters sadly do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> * ~ Prologue ~ *<em>**

The world was constantly changing, that was a fact in history. Life would always have to adapt to this change, whether life wanted it or not.

Here, in the future era of Earth, it was becoming known that the world was entering a new stage of change unlike any before. For years it became a known fact that we were not alone in the vast universe. That there was life somewhere else...

No one expected it to be so close, yet so far...

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

_"I'm scared." _The voice of a child spoke up out of fear. Big dark eyes gazed around in fright at the unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't sure what this place was, only that it had been dark and scary before they reached a place with strange lights. His short and spiky black hair seemed glossy and shiny under the ethereal glow permitting from the unorthodox blue lighting above. His pale skin gleamed as his innocence seemed to shine out from his vulnerable look.

The child heard sighing come from the man standing beside him, and he looked up to meet eyes much like his own. The child was scared, and in wonder, just why was he here? With his father...? Where was his mother at? His small hands grasped the soft fabric over his heart. He didn't like this, not one bit. Where exactly were they at?

_"Listen to me," _Suddenly, the taller dark-haired man kneeled down to the child's level. He placed comforting hands on small shoulders. _"_**_You _**_were chosen for this. You're the only one who can save us, so please..."_ Those hands tightened their grip as the situation seemed dire to the young child, who became alerted. _"Don't be afraid, Tetsuya." _

The young black-haired child, Tetsuya, blinked at his father. He only ever said his name like that when he was under a lot of stress...

Suddenly, the large metal doors behind them opened, and out came men wearing strange black suits and masks that honestly frightened the small boy.

_"Dad!" _The young boy choked out, looking back at his father with tears brimming in his large dark eyes. His small hands grasped the larger sleeves of his father's arms tightly.

His father looked panicked, but stern as he made eye contact with the small boy again. _"You cannot behave like this, Tetsuya! You must be brave and persevere for all of mankind. Show no emotions toward _**_them._**_ Do you hear me? No fear, no tears. Do not let them read you."_

_"Daddy!" _The smaller boy shouted as the scary men in suits grabbed him and pulled him harshly away from his father.

_"You have to come back one day... And save us all." _His father whispered as all he could do was stare as the superiors took the crying child with them into a strange chamber.

The dark-haired man then crumbled in on himself as his body shook with grief. _"I'm so sorry... Kuroko... Tetsuya... My son. Please, please forgive me."_ He could only utter just as the loud shrieking of a child in pain echoed in the empty underground tunnel.

.

.

.

Kuroko wasn't sure what to feel after so long.

_Show them nothing. No emotions. _

That mantra was uttered to him day in and day out. Like a personal prayer of a demonic kind.

He doesn't know why he was chosen to be this. Only that he must strive for 'good.' But what was good? He could barely remember of anything good in his life. There were the very dim memories of someone with him... Laughing with him, holding him... It was a woman, his mother? And then there was a man in the background, too.

His life was taken from him, the normal one... Now, here he was living a new one without a purpose.

Wait, that's not right.

_You must come back to us. You have to save us! _

Ah, yes. Those words. It was those words that had stabilized him from the darkness that had wanted to take over. But come back and save who?

All Kuroko Tetsuya knew was unbridled emptiness and loneliness. He was to brave a world completely devastated by an unearthly force. Without purpose in his existence, only a goal to _save._ And to kill the beings that terrorized mankind.

He was a phantom to the world. Returning at last from the shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that was the prologue to this! Please let me know what you all think of this so far, as most ideas for the other dimension is derived from my original story and Survival Rp... I honestly thought of Kuroko being like this even before all that though. Just had to wait on the plot bunnies to hit me with a solid plot xP

**WARNINGS **for the story are: yaoi (which will happen very much later, so those who aren't into that let me know and I'll try to write those parts out to where you can skip over it if you wish), gore and blood (I may get detailed in the mutations and killings), a polygamy relationship Kuroko has with the GoM and Kagami, cursing (them boys got potty mouths - mostly Aomine and Kagami), monsters (of all kinds, so if you have a phobia for zombie-like creatures then I'm not sure how you'll feel for this...)

**Plz review and share if you enjoyed! =D I'll be adding the next chapter this Friday so stay tuned~!**


	2. 01 Our World, Your Future

**A/N: **Oh wow, thanks so much for all of your amazing support! I seriously wasn't expecting so many reviews and follows/favs! xD Since a lot of you asked some of the same questions I'll go ahead and answer them here for ya...

YES. The shipping for this is **GoM+KagaxKuroko** - so KuroHarem if you will. However, the yaoi stuff doesn't happen until much later because I like to develop the story and characters before rushing that goodness~ I wanted to do a fic with that shipping because it's what I love to read the most. T^T If some readers don't want to read the yaoi bits then I will _try_ to make it to where you can skip over that and still be apart of the story, but no promises since I'm still new at writing this shipping.

This chapter opens up with the GoM, in a post-apocalyptic setting. Hope you enjoy~

**[DISCLAIMER]** I do not own the Kuroko no Basket characters.

* * *

><p><strong> ((01)) Our World, Your Future <strong>

**Akashi** Seijuro knew of two major annoyances for the day. One, Kise Ryouta was to be punished _mercilessly_ (preferably right after this mission) for having interfere in almost all of his shots. Honestly, if the blond wasn't so good at what he does (besides being annoying) then Akashi would have just shot him down already. Two, the simple mission was turning out to be a more tedious task then he had expected. Thus, the redheaded captain of the infamous 'Generation of Miracles' was forced to re-think already pre-formed strategies. Talk about a headache, and on top of that he has to put up with complete _morons._

"Agh, dammit Kise! You made the gun overheat again!" That was Aomine Daiki, complaining at the blond who just skippered about using multiple weapons in an effort to drive the enemy mass away.

"But, Aominecchi! I'm just doing my job here!" The blond pouted at the taller and darker blunet when he finished off the danger on his side.

"Do it right for once!" Aomine barked at the blond as he tossed the over-used gun to the side and grabbed a spare. There was a disgruntled noise from behind them as the sniper of the group walked up.

"Would you two just be quiet and learn to do your jobs? Do you even realize that you're attracting more of them by being so loud?" Midorima Shintaro pointed out as he pushed his glasses up his nose to conceal his frustration a bit. Not like it was helping much.

"Eh, Aka-chin I made another escape route." Came the lazy reply of the tallest person within the GoM, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Well done, Atsushi. Now, toss this to the mass as a distraction." Akashi handed the giant purple-haired teen a strange circular device that shown in multiple colors. Murasakibara only gazed at it briefly before nodding. He threw the device straight into the large pile of mutated humanoid figures, and with two consecutive beeps, it exploded in a bright white light — and the teenagers made their escape at the harsh distraction of light and sound.

Akashi moved fast through the fallen buildings around them with the other four trailing after him. Murasakibara directed them to the tunnel he managed to find that would lead them to their underground base.

They all took one last fleeting glance at the darkening, murky sky of purple-blue before ducking down into the tunnel. Into the only safe place they've managed to salvage.

* * *

><p>It was three years ago when the other dimension struck Earth's dimension. The two dimensions seemed to collide and almost <em>fuse<em> together. That was the dawning of the extinction of all living things on Earth. Before, there had been a rift and only half of the world had been affected by this strange, other plane of existence that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in Earth's sky.

When the dimension completely took over Earth's, it literally became hell on Earth. Frightening creatures from the other dimension spilled into the world and began _possessing _any form of life. Nature was warped into something disturbing and dangerous. Animals and people were not any better. The life forms from the other dimension didn't have a clear form until they came to possess a living matter. Then that living form was fused with the strange energy that the otherworldly emitted. It changed their form into something bigger and worse, and completely enhanced all abilities and features. Not only that, but they were almost impossible to kill due to their unfeeling of pain, and fastly healing, almost-regenerating-level of power.

It was through fighting these monstrosities that mankind was able to learn a weakness that would cut the aliens to our world down for good. Whatever the strange life forms were made of, they each held a core of their selves deep within them. This core was what fused with any of the life forms they possessed — the core would attach and root itself into the _heart_ of the being. Destroying this core was what would bring those possessed by the life forms to come to an end.

What was even more peculiar was that when the core was struck, the being it possessed would instantly disintegrate into a white ash-like substance.

Unfortunately, even knowing this never led to mankind making a comeback against these alien invaders. The creatures were too superior once they possessed another life to control. The faster reflexes brought many nations crumbling down.

Now, there were very few survivors left. Most retreating to areas with no life found in hopes of keeping the invaders away. In this bleak world, there was no hope. So much was still unknown...

How the small band of seventeen-year-olds came together was at the start of the apocalypse. They all actually played a sport together, basketball. They had all been together in middle school growing up, and were now supposed to be in their second year of high school. Well, _suppose_ to be. Ever since the crash of the two dimensions, school was one of the most furthest things from all of their minds.

They had all been in school during the chaos, all fighting for their lives. Somehow, they all found their way to each other and have been together fighting for three long years. Ever since they were little, they were taught how to fight and wield weaponry. It wasn't uncommon in today's world to do so.

They were called the Generation of Miracles simply because of their survival during the three years of hell on Earth. They would manage to make it out of every clash with the otherworldly creatures, even managing to slay a good lot of them and take in survivors.

They made a 'home base' in the city they felt most comfortable in, their home—Tokyo. There were underground bunkers found that they used for shelter since the creatures didn't venture down into the depths. It was almost like an underground labyrinth with all of the tunnels under the city.

The GoM are usually the only ones to venture above on raid missions — usually to scout for other survivors, and to find food and clothing for those that were safe. It wasn't an easy task, and more than once someone of the group has gotten close to getting killed or seriously hurt by the creatures, but they were the only ones able to do it. Even the adults looked up to the younger generation.

Some missions were healthy ones — resulting in finding food and water, and maybe even clothes and medicine for some — but then there were ones (like today's) that resulted in an almost casualty and nothing to show for it.

"Damn!" Aomine slammed his fist against the table in the GoM's shared dining room. "Those things just won't stop! More and more keep coming everyday!" The dark blunet let out his frustrations.

No one said anything to that, all just staring off and lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, we did manage to get more weapons this time!" Kise tried to lighten the mood a bit, but it just had Aomine growling.

"Oh yeah?! What the hell can a measly dagger do to a bunch of _those things?!" _Aomine spoke harshly, tossing the small, dirtied dagger over to the blond.

Kise fumbled, but caught it nonetheless.

"Daiki, calm down." Akashi ordered, it would do no good to have a fight break out.

"It won't do any good getting worked up over a failed mission." Midorima spoke as he pushed his black-framed glasses up. "Momoi will be here soon on the food ration update."

At the sound of tentative knocks, Murasakibara opened the door that led out into the hallway outside their home. A petite and busty pink-haired girl walked through as the purple-haired giant of a teen closed the door.

"How was it?" Momoi Satsuki instantly asked, but when she saw her childhood friend's crestfallen face and frustrated posture, she didn't ask any more on the subject.

"Satsuki, how is the food looking?" Akashi stepped up, and Momoi handed the red-head the papers full of notes on their current inventory. Momoi was apart of the GoM team, though she didn't participate in the outings, she took care of the home base and was a genius when it came to calculations. She was the one who tended to the survivors and assigned them to their bunkers-for-homes. She was also good with precise calculations — able to estimate how much food and water would be used by the selective amount of people they had saved, among other things.

Hetero-chromatic eyes scanned over the documents before the 'emperor' sighed. "I see..."

"If you can't find enough amount of food by the end of this week, then we're all going to starve. The crops that we try to grow always end up trampled by those things, or they just won't grow at all. It's becoming a problem since we keep getting more survivors." Momoi spoke earnestly. _If we were to stop saving other people and bringing them in, then..._ Momoi's train of thought was instantly halted by Akashi's intense gaze.

"Satsuki," As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, he spoke seriously. "You know the rule. No one is turned away, we accept all human, and _will save _all the human that we can. That, is absolute." Akashi turned away to head toward his room — he would always relax there after a mission. The shogi board and pieces he found years ago would always help put his mind at ease when all else failed.

It was quiet once Akashi left the room, everyone was left in deep thought, until a harsh crunching sound broke it and startled the colorful-haired teens. All eyes turned to the source to see one Murasakibara chomping on a crunchy snack he managed to salvage from the last mission.

"What? I got hungry..." And then the purple-haired giant proceeded to snack even more, completely ignoring the group as he sauntered over to the old couch in their living room space.

"Ugh..." Aomine groaned before turning a blue eye over to the blond. "Hey, Kise. Want to go train for a bit?"

Kise lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. "Sure thing, Aominecchi!" And the blond hopped after the dark-skinned teen as he led them to a small area outside their home in the underground labyrinth that they used for a practice area.

Momoi sighed at the two idiots, but then she turned to Midorima who just looked on. "Something wrong, Midorin?"

"It's nothing." Midorima closed his eyes and turned away then.

"Aw, c'mon Midorin! Tell me what's wrong!" Momoi encouraged with a beaming smile as she went around to see the green-haired shooter's face.

"Fine, since I know you won't leave me alone with this and will continue bugging me to no end until I tell you." He looked a bit irritated, but went on to explain. "As you already know, we don't know what those _things_ are called. All we know is the name of the other dimension — Nervola. How it came to be and why it struck Earth, the government refused to share to the public. But there is something else that is concerning..."

"What?" Momoi asked softly, feeling the importance in her normally-most-private friend's words.

Midorima had been looking away, but he met his manager's pink eyes. "We've all begun to lose hope. And if we don't have hope, than why are we still fighting?"

Momoi felt the shock of that statement course through her. "What are you talking about?! Just think of all of those innocent lives you've all saved, the ones you're fighting to protect _now!"_

Midorima frowned, looking disgruntled. "Of course I know that much, and am willing to keep fighting for their sake, but..." He sighed as he leaned his head down a bit into the fingers that were pressed against his glasses.

"But what?" Momoi urged, and Midorima just shook his head, looking tired suddenly.

"It's nothing you would be able to understand." And then he started walking away, and Momoi let him since she knew she probably wouldn't be able to get him to really talk with her, not that Midorima was ever much of a talker anyway. He just kept himself closed-up from everyone, though he does trust every member of the Generation of Miracles fiercely, there's still a big part of him that refuses to truly open up to someone. Maybe... they were all kind of like that.

Momoi didn't like it, and she really wanted to figure out what the megane meant. _They're losing hope, the will to fight?_ She grabbed two bottles of water and started walking out of the GoM's base. _But they have every reason to fight._ She smiled as some children ran past her as she walked toward the training grounds. They approximately had 24 survivors, excluding the Generation of Miracles. It was a hefty amount, but in the time that they've been rescued, Momoi has really gotten to know them. Some of them had been on their own when the GoM found them, others were actually full families. It was uplifting to the pinkette, to see happy families together like that, especially in the time they were living in.

So why did Midorima's words continue to gnaw at her brain until she had to figure it out?

Due to their missions and training, the GoM were not able to come around the survivors as much as Momoi did. They would still make time to see each and every one they saved, and even helped train the men and some women on how to fight and defend themselves. But the five boys always tended to stick to themselves, and even as a close group of gifted individuals, they still had their ups and downs at getting along with one another.

It hit Momoi as soon as she reached the training grounds to give Aomine and Kise fresh water to drink from their work-out. They were just fighting because they _had to_, not because they wanted to. They were slowly giving up on this world, barely able to keep their heads above water as it is...

They didn't find any hope to light their way, a hope that they could fight for, a hope that would ensure happiness at the end of all this.

. * .

**A/N:** Will pick up more in the next chapter, also the chapters will be shorter than my usual... But this will be updated every Friday~ =D I hope you can review!


	3. 02 The Mission Starts

**A/N:** Back with more~! Hope you enjoy GoM action! ;)

**[DISCLAIMER]** I do not own Kuroko no Basket characters.

* * *

><p><strong>((02)) The Mission Starts<strong>

**It** was a new day in the alien-invaded world, a new mission to hunt for food by the end of the week. Akashi and Midorima worked together to formulate a plan to search an area in Tokyo that they haven't searched before, due to them finding a map on their recent run.

They set out what would be in the afternoon, if they could tell by looking outside, but the sky was still overcast with purplish-blue clouds — effectively blocking out the sun. It was like this all the time, only rarely did the sun shine through enough to warm up the land.

Midorima sighed as he waited for the team to regroup. Looks like it would be another cold day out...

"Jeez, it's cold out!" Aomine spoke up as the group headed out the tunnel that would lead them out into the surface of the city. The tan teen rubbed his gloved-covered hands together for warmth.

"I know, I wish the sun would be able to shine through today..." Kise spoke wistfully as he brought his dark blue jacket closer around himself.

"I just want more snacks~" Murasakibara stated, he always seemed like a polar bear with how well he could put up with the low temperature.

"I want you all to stay focused on this mission — it's very clear that we search for food and take all we can, understood?" The leader of the group spoke up clearly and there was a resounding assortments of confirmations to the redhead's words. Their voices echoed in the hollow tunnel.

"We'll be heading into an area we haven't explored yet due to an override of creatures there. They seemed to have dispersed for the time being, but we should still be on our guard." Midorima explained, looking ahead seriously. They were using a tunnel that led out to this area — a tunnel they normally didn't use. The green-haired shooter readied his weapon when he saw something ahead.

"Oh my gosh..." Kise was the first to say upon sight of the... mangled and twisted rotting corpse. It was hard to say if it was male or female with its body almost laying inside out, but you could tell it was human by the gaping look on its face. "How awful!" Kise felt heavy emotions then, even though he had never known this person, it still got to him how cruel most of his own kind died from these... _monsters._ He wanted to do something about it!

But he just couldn't... None of them could really put a definite stop to this. Even combined they didn't have the power that these creatures possessed. And that thought really struck at Kise. After all, they were all technically orphans now — their families long gone years ago when the crisis hit. They could only find a home with each other, under the world that belonged to them. When would the time come that they would each meet their death at the hands of these aliens? Or even starve to death when there was no more food left? Would they just pack up and leave this place they were born to, did they really want to venture out into the unknown?

Why did that feel like giving up? No, they had to keep fighting — had to keep holding their ground. Until the last man standing.

"Shintaro, two ahead." Akashi quickly scouted with his superior vision and Midorima wordlessly went up to a nearby ledge, sniper ready. "Daiki, be prepared for back-up in case another emerges."

"On it," Aomine muttered as he moved ahead stealthily.

"Atsushi, Ryouta, do you see any places worth scouting?"

"Nothing but crumbled buildings this way Akashicchi. I see a few houses down the road," Kise replied from around the corner.

"I don't see anything Aka-chin..." Murasakibara responded in disdain. He was really hoping for a convenience store.

"Shintaro, Daiki, follow suite. We're heading toward the neighborhood," Akashi told the two fighters who quickly dealt with the creatures swiftly.

They dispatched into two teams to go through the houses accessible. They were lucky to find a stocked pantry of canned goods and saved water. It still wouldn't be enough to tide them over in the long haul of things, so they continued their search.

The group headed into the downtown area where stores were located, though most had fallen in due to the accelerated affect brought on by the other dimension. Barely three years have passed since the place was abandoned, yet it looked like it had been abandoned for a decade or more.

The group was careful when going into any building still standing, for it could fall on them at any moment.

"Jackpot!" Kise whispered loudly as his eyes shone with glee at finding the non-perishable foods and still in-date snacks and other items they could use.

"We need to be quick about gathering it," Midorima spoke to the group from his place at the front of the store as he retained the look-out position.

"Shintaro?" Akashi questioned as the megane looked out the glass front of the store with slight unease.

"It's been quiet for too long is all, you shouldn't worry." He nervously pushed up his glasses and that was a sign to the rest of the group. They knew the tsundere's habits well by now to know what he meant. They should be worrying.

The boys hurried along as they grabbed every good item they could — Murasakibara was able to tote the most due to his upper build. "This should be good, right Aka-chin?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, this will last us for quite a while." The redheaded leader felt relief now that the imminent threat of hunger was out of the way... for now.

The group moved out of the supermarket and began to feel the silent eeriness in the air that had Midorima so worked up. On high alert, the GoM started moving back in the direction they came — they knew better than to explore too much, especially when the mission they set out for was complete.

Kise squeaked and jumped until he bumped into Aomine's side at a sound close by.

"Dammit Kise! Get off you big baby!" Aomine was irritated as he looked around and pried the frightened blond off of him.

"Aominecchi, why is it so quiet? I don't like this!" Kise tried to be strong but he honestly never really liked the eerie quietness their world had fallen into.

Aomine rubbed his ear, "How the hell should I know?!"

"Daiki, Ryouta, shush." Akashi uttered and the two taking up the rear immediately quietened as they all stopped moving.

They heard shuffling nearby and then reverberating growling noises. Akashi's keen senses locked on a moving form as it emerged from out of the backyard of a house. What he saw shocked him to the core as it was unlike the other _humanoid_ creatures they had been facing.

It had the body of a large dog and you could barely make out that it once _was_ a dog. Its canine features were enhanced into sharpened and bloodied fangs and claws. Its eyes were a blurry white, but you could make out the iris and nearly white pupil from the rest of the eyeball. Its limbs were longer and its muscles expanded to the point they ruptured as a light blue ooze threaded the limbs and muscles together to hold it in tact like the universe's best super glue. The unnatural substance was something that came from the Nervola beings. The only thing that remained normal was the brown spotted coat the once _animal_ wore. But even that was matted with gruesome things.

"Wha-what _is_ that thing?!" Kise spoke breathlessly in shock as everyone gaped at the creature that now honed in on the group.

"Whatever it is, it's disgusting," Aomine scowled as he got his gun ready.

"We don't know what we're dealing with, be cautious." Akashi told them in an even tone, not wanting to disrupt the quietness as the mutated dog stared them down, but didn't move yet.

Murasakibara stared the gruesome mutt down but then noticed movement to his right and looked to see more mutated dogs emerging. "More of them are coming," he alerted the group, and they looked.

"We need to get out of here without drawing too much attention." Midorima advised, his finger nestled right on the trigger of the sniper rifle he held should one of the things move to attack.

Akashi stopped and looked around, seeing spots in which they could run through. "Atsushi, be prepared to throw stun bombs at them on my signal." When he saw the purple-haired teen nod in understanding, he breathed in once. "Stay close, we're running for the opening." Akashi told them all and braced himself, waiting for the right moment.

Careful hetero-chromatic eyes watched the movement of the mutation in front of them. As soon as he saw that it was about to attack, he gave the signal. "Now!" he shouted, and Murasakibara threw the stun bombs right when the dog mutation jumped to attack. The stun bombs done their trick by snapping in bright lights right in front of it and the other mutated dogs close by.

The team followed their captain to the opening while the dogs let out raspy guttural whines as their senses were shot. The teens kept running across cracked asphalt and had to make a detour into unknown territory. When they realized they were safe, they stopped to look around.

"What now Akashicchi?" Kise asked, breathing hard after the intense run.

Akashi panted and started looking around, finding a tall warehouse that seemed to still be in good shape. "We'll check this place out," he then noticed the sky roof above it and pointed it out to the group. "From the roof we'll have an advantage of seeing which route to take to get to the tunnels safely."

The team braced themselves as they circled the building, unaware of what's inside...

. * . * . * . * . * .

**A/N:** I've never been knowledgeable on weapons such as guns and explosives and since this takes place in the future, I'll probably be making some of the stuff up. So if you have any suggestions on some cool weapons the team could have, please let me know! =D


	4. 03 New Arsenal

**{DISCLAIMER} I do not own KnB characters! Just this plot is mine~**

* * *

><p><strong> ((03)) New Arsenal<strong>

**T**he Generation of Miracles went around the building, circling it twice for good measure before going into the small side door. Murasakibara kicked the rusted door down and Midorima assumed front position as his gun had the best flashlight equipped. Kise had a smaller one and stood in the back as they entered the small dark storage space.

"There should be a door leading to the larger space... Ryouta, try finding it while Shintaro maps out this room." Akashi spoke in a hushed tone, they stood briefly and when they weren't rushed by the enemy, they proceeded forward.

Kise had found the door soon, and so he joined with the rest in finding out more in the room. It seemed to be a smaller storage room filled with stuff useless to them other than a few knives and handguns.

"At least we got some extra ammo," Aomine said after fully loading his own.

"Everyone has extra weapons now, so don't whine later." Midorima said as he tucked an army knife in his boot.

"I believe we salvaged everything we could, time to head into the main center." Akashi announced, and as they started walking to the door he continued, "From my understanding, this area will be fairly lit because of the large windows, so flashlights won't be necessary. Once entering, thoroughly scout. Shintaro, there should be a ladder near the door for you to climb up to get to the ledge necessary for sniping. Try and find the ladder that leads to the roof. Daiki, you will assist Shintaro until the ledge is clear of any of the enemy, then meet with us on the ground floor to exterminate the rest." At their nod, they opened the door quietly and snuck in and barred the door in case the noise attracted any outside attention.

Just as Akashi said, the main floor was fairly lit with the large windows lining the walls overhead. What was strange, however, was there wasn't a threat inside.

"Still proceed as planned. Daiki, Shintaro — up on the ledge. The rest of us will advance forth. Leak out a distress signal with your radios should you encounter a threat you can't handle." Akashi told them and they set off.

Midorima quickly found the ladder leading up to the ledge and started climbing while Aomine looked around once more before climbing up to the ledge as well. Once there, they had a better view and Midorima looked through his scope to see that there was no danger in sight for the other group.

He unclasped the small radio from his belt and contacted Akashi with it, stating he didn't see any dangers for them. He was glad in that moment that they had found the battery supply in different stores and stocked up on them — they could still use most electronics this way.

At getting the okay, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise advanced forth the empty space until they came about the back where there were large bins, filled with boxes.

As they pried open some of the lids, they realized what all they contained — everything they needed. There were boxes of water bottles and medicine, non-perishable foods and even more weapons that they had never seen before. It seemed too good to be true, and as Akashi looked around, he wondered if the people who had been working in this place had prepared for the imminent apocalypse. It was a miracle for them to find this place with so many resources.

"Look, Akashicchi! There's even more large metal bins with boxes!" Kise pointed out, wearing a happy expression and even Murasakibara displayed a smile at finding so many of his favorite snacks.

It was true, there were three more LARGE (they were about the size of a bus) metal bins that all contained stacked-up small crates. Akashi was delighted, this could supply them for months! Maybe even a year or longer if they ration properly!

While they went through the crates and decided on how many to carry back with them, Midorima and Aomine found a staircase leading up to the small upper floor.

"Aomine, in that room." Midorima told him when they entered the long hallway and stopped by a room to the right. Inside was a twisted creature that resembled a man — but no longer was one. Its flesh was almost completely white, as well as its eyes. It stood taller and larger than them, with ruptured muscles and tissues hanging out yet still held to the body by the blue ooze. Aomine charged forth and thrust the large dagger straight into the creature's chest, where he's learned from killing so many already, was its weak spot. The creature gurgled and started disintegrating into white, almost clear flurries. The core had been crushed upon impact of the knife and Aomine got as far away from the thing as possible.

Midorima started looking through what looked to be an office space. There were papers and documents scattered on the desk, and as the green-haired shooter looked through them more, his eyes widened. "This is..."

"What?" Aomine asked dully, looking around the room with disinterest from where he stood.

"It's information on Nervola," Midorima's voice was serious and that caught Aomine's attention.

"What? Seriously?!" Aomine quickly went over to his teammate and saw that the headline on the page had NERVOLA printed on the cover, in the same font he remembered seeing in the news before the dimension fell.

Midorima started gathering the papers into a file and tucked it safely in his bag. "We need to get back to base as soon as possible." His mind was already whirring with curiosity on the subject — would they finally be able to get the answers they need?

"Why can't we read it now?" Aomine questioned as Midorima double-checked the room.

"Because we're on a mission, idiot. We can go through our findings when we know we're safe to."

At Aomine's growl, the megane walked out of the room and they continued on to the end of the hall where a ladder led to the roof. Midorima positioned himself so he could see out and have his gun ready. There were more creatures on the roof, but none nearby them so they could at least get up properly. Once they were, Midorima quietly aimed for the nearest one and Aomine readied his gun this time.

When the creature turned just right, Midorima struck the core with his sniper. As if that were a signal, the five other creatures targeted them.

The two turned back-to-back as they shot at the cores.

"Charger." Aomine said and Midorima flipped out of the way just as Aomine pointed the gun at the creature's chest and pulled the trigger.

The loud gunshots could be heard even from within the building, and Akashi's eyes turned upward to where he knew his teammates were fighting on the roof.

"Akashicchi, should I go up to help them?" Kise asked, and Akashi frowned. Something... felt off.

As another one charged at the greenheaded shooter, Midorima ducked and Aomine jumped over him to shoot at the core. Midorima then sniped the last one and they were left with the white ash-like smoke evaporating around them.

"Looks like we got'em!" Aomine grinned, and Midorima scoffed while pushing up his glasses.

"We were too loud while doing so, Akashi has probably already noticed." Midorima walked to the side of the roof and looked around as Aomine followed suite.

"I see the tunnels over that way!" Aomine pointed and Midorima went over to him and started looking at the area through his scope.

He found a route they could take from the storage building they were at, all the way around the neighborhood, through some decrepit buildings, and then they would arrive at the tunnels. Midorima targeted a creature in the distance near the tunnels and he instantly locked on and shot it. Aomine even saw it go down.

"Nice shot," he whistled as Midorima put away his sniper rifle.

"Of course, I never miss." And he once again pushed up his glasses.

They were just about to leave the roof when a sudden rumbling started and they had to brace themselves.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Aomine yelled over the heavy vibrations.

Midorima narrowed his eyes to see into the distance and instantly saw a pillar of bluish light form from the sky and reach the Earth. His eyes widened when he saw the creatures run toward it.

"We need to get out of here," Midorima gritted his teeth as he tried to stand, but couldn't as the vibrations kept him down.

As the two Miracles tried futively to stand and run, the light beam sent out from Nervola drew all of its beings together. They piled on top of each other and the blue energy seemed to wrap and mold them into a giant figure.

As the otherworldly light went away, the giant being remained in its wake. The massive form was as tall — if not taller — as the storage building, and was composed of what seemed like _hundreds_ of dead and alive bodies. There seemed to be something behind its facial region, but too many bodies moved there to cover it.

Just as the earthquake trembles stopped and the two Miracles tried to stand, the giant creature started moving and took a step — which shook the building as it drew closer.

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as he tried to make it to the ladder but his legs weren't cooperating.

"We need to get out of here _now!"_ Midorima stressed and reached for his radio while trying to move to the ladder.

He hit the button on the side that immediately sent out a loud distress signal to his teammates.

"Ryouta, up there now!" Akashi shouted, and Kise was a blur of yellow as he took off. Akashi turned toward Murasakibara. "Grab what you can run with — mostly the food and medicine. I'll get the small crate of water." He ordered, feeling the building trembling. What could be causing it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** An inopportune cliffhanger, but I like keeping it short xD Please let me know if you all enjoyed this one! I had fun writing it, but I'm not sure if it's fun to read...


	5. 04 Massive Distortion

**A/N:** Sorry, this came out later than intended... I was called into work unexpectedly, but I'm here now to bring you the newest piece~ =D

...There is some Kuroko in this chapter.

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Kuroko no Basuke characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>((04)) Massive Distortion<strong>

**Kise** was running up the staircase when a harsh tremble made him almost hit the floor. He leaned against the wall for support. "What's going on out there?!"

Just as Aomine and Midorima made it to the ladder to climb down, the giant creature let out a terrifying screech that caused them to shield their ears from the loudness. The creature had tapped into the vocal chords of all of the bodies and released the high pitched sound.

"Damn! I think my ears are bleeding from that!" Aomine rubbed his head, his face contorted into an angry scowl to hide the pain he was feeling.

Midorima was no better, he was even more worried that their eardrums could be bleeding. But they didn't have time for that, not when the creature gained leverage enough to lean over just slightly and allow some of the live creatures making it up to fall off and target them now.

"Aomine, down the ladder now!" Midorima ordered harshly, and the tanned teen didn't need to be told twice. He grasped the sides and slid down the ladder in a hurry — scrapping his hands in the process, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins made the minor pain a set-back.

Midorima looked back once to see that there were many of the creatures coming now. He followed suite as Aomine, and was down the ladder in the same fashion just as the creatures came after him.

"Aominecchi! Midorimacchi!" Kise yelled out at seeing the two run down the long corridor the best they could while it was trembling. Kise's golden eyes narrowed when he saw that they were being pursued and he instantly threw a knife out to pierce the chest of one of the creatures that got too close. He grinned when it fell back and started disintegrating, and he ran forth to keep the other creatures off his friends.

As he used a long dagger to slice and pierce the creatures from attacking the backs of his teammates, the creature outside turned enough to slam into the building. It shattered the glass windows lining the corridor and the Miracles were struck by it as they ran.

"Get to the ground as soon as we can — I know the route we can take to get away from this thing!" Midorima yelled back to them, his face bleeding slightly from where glass had pierced him. The others weren't much better.

Kise struck another one as they moved down the staircase and then practically leaped off the ledge to arrive where Akashi and Murasakibara were waiting for them.

"What is happening out there?" Akashi asked, but before anyone could answer, the giant creature used a long arm to strike at the building. It ripped through, tearing the roof off of the place and the team narrowly avoided being crushed by debris.

They all stared up at the giant abomination in abject horror. This was something they've never faced. Did it even _have_ a weak spot?

"Shintaro, you found a route yes?" Akashi spoke up, all eyes fixed on the massive creature.

"Yes, I can lead the way." Midorima stated before they took off running, following the greenheaded shooter.

As they broke out into a run, the massive creature followed with large steps — each step releasing more of the creatures from its body. The creatures were going after them as if being controlled by the larger being. Like puppets to the grand master puppeteer.

Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as their senses were on high alert; they didn't have time to look back as Midorima led them through the city section and to a flat area with toppled buildings.

"Where the hell is this?! We've got no cover!" Aomine shouted as they continued running, the large creature seemed to advance further, following them even closer. Even now they had to fire their guns at any distorted figures that got too close.

"Mine-chin is right, is this the right way?" Murasakibara asked, all sorts of laziness gone from his voice as he roughly grabbed the skull of a human mutation creature and shoved it away.

"Hey, the big guy is gaining on us!" Kise shouted frantically, not sure how much longer he could keep up the fast pace.

"Shintaro, please tell me there's a short-cut up ahead." Akashi stated, his breath coming out in short puffs as he spoke.

Midorima clenched his teeth before yelling out, "If you all would shut up and keep moving then you would see that this is the only short way back to base!" _Honestly, I should have known this would happen..._

As they advanced forward, the large creature behind them reached out a long limb (made up of human mutations) and brought it out to slap against a leaning decrepit building. The building instantly started falling due to the heavy pressure, and the GoM had to increase their pace in order to avoid the falling building.

Narrowly missing it, the tremor from the fall sent them off their feet and they suddenly found themselves pressed against another decrepit building as the massive being started stepping over the fallen building. Out of breath, and their legs burning and screaming in protest from the long run, they could only stare up at the towering figure.

They all shared a look then with each other, it was a silent communication they already knew. _'We'll fight till the last man standing!'_ At the shared nod, they took out their guns and bombs.

Creatures started falling off the bigger form and Midorima was quick to start sniping. Akashi's aim was just as good as he aimed for the ones that seemed the fastest and strongest — taking them out before they could reach the group. Murasakibara readied bombs to throw at the massive form and punched any that got too close with metal-spiked gloves. Kise was there with him, preferring more to use his two daggers to slice and strike down the creatures that came at him. Aomine mostly used his gun, but didn't mind shoving a knife into the chest of any creature that got too close.

They were a flurry of action until Midorima noticed the face piece once more on the large abnormality. "Murasakibara, throw the bombs at the facial area. I noticed it before when it formed, but I believe whatever might be controlling all of them together like that may be behind it."

When Murasakibara saw Akashi's nod of approval he swiftly started aiming for the area. When the first bomb went off in an explosion, the screech sound signaled again, causing them all to flinch. When the second bomb went off, the creature almost fell back but then then it seemed to call the other mutations to it.

Midorima tried sniping at the face, but all he hit was one of the smaller human mutations and he cursed. "Our best chance is to run."

"Aw, but I could do this all day!" Kise spoke through harsh breaths after moving around so much. Near him, Aomine punched one of the stray creatures in the side of the face before stabbing it in the middle of the chest. His hands and chest coated in blood from the bodies, and everyone else wasn't much better.

Murasakibara just looked over at the two. "Mine-chin and Kise-chin need to calm down." Even though it sounded childish, Akashi felt the rightness in the purplehead's words. The two were wearing themselves out too much. He would up their stamina training if they got out of this...

It was just for a moment, but Akashi's sharp eyes caught it.

A flash of a pale blue light, and then it was gone. In its wake, the large mass of disjointed bodies was suddenly sliced in half right in front of them — right down the middle of the large cluster of cores, but the blow struck the ruling core in the center of its face. That broke the entire being it seemed, as the masses started disintegrating into mist.

"What...?" A shocked Kise gasped as everyone could only stare as blood and organs spurted out of the bodies that were sliced. Everyone was in shock. Weren't they just about to meet their demise? Though they had fought well up until this point, even Akashi knew they could only hold out so long...

Just what saved them from certain death?

"Where did it come from? Did anyone see who or what it was?" Midorima voiced after a few seconds, and Akashi knew that he must have caught the sight of light blue just as he had. Akashi then started looking around as the group continued talking.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, still in shock and confusion.

"I'm talking about the light blue light just now, stupid! As soon as it shone, the creature was destroyed!" Midorima shouted.

"Hm, there had been a glow..." Murasakibara trailed off in thought as he remembered seeing the same thing.

"Yeah, I saw it. Kise, you're just stupid." Aomine spoke up, riling the blond up.

"What, you saw it too Aominecchi?! And I'm not stupid!"

"Kise, you're annoying."

"You too, Midorimacchi?!"

While his friends bantered in the aftermath of battle, Akashi's eyes seemed to register meeting something. Pale blue orbs that glowed an unnatural light. The boy that unwavering stare belonged to slowly landed on the fallen building, staring at all of them. His soft spiky hair blew to the side in the slight breeze, it being the same color as his large eyes. His skin seemed too pale, a stark contrast against the black outfit he wore. Akashi noticed little details of the stranger who saved them...like how blank the teen's face appeared to be, how his clothes were ripped and dirtied in some places, and then the large sword that seemed attached to his right arm — the one he had used to slay the large creature with. It looked like the boy had been fighting up until now... Just who was he?

With a gasp from Kise, everyone's eyes were now on the boy. The boy seemed to study them too, but then showed discomfort and in a minuscule blink, the bluenette had vanished.

"Guys... did you all just see that?" Kise questioned, still looking in the same spot.

Aomine nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Yeah."

"...Okay good, so long as I know I'm not going insane yet, hehe..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh no, darling Kise, you're not going insane! ...Yet. Mwahahaha *chokes* So I really hope you guys are still interested! I myself love the pace of the story, but I kinda feel like I might be rushing some things... But there's so much ground to cover ohmygosh. I would really like to hear some feedback~ You will get more Kuroko next chapter ;)

For (new, stable) weapons I have:

Kise - daggers

Midorima - sniper

Aomine - gauntlets

Murasakibara - ...I don't know, maybe a really large gun? And then his usual bombs...

Akashi - ...I'm really stuck on his weapon of choice (and don't you DARE say freakin' scissors, I'm getting sick of that from over-zealous fangirls)

So yeah, please let me know your thoughts on this and see you next Friday~! =D


	6. 05 The Shadow Following You

**A/N: **So this is where those from the Rp may get a little confused because since this is fanfiction, I've decided to put more into Kuroko's style of fighting ;) So it's unlike (and will most likely be unlike) any thing from the Survival Rp of Dimension Nervola. Also, thank you so much for your helpful reviews! I was really shocked to hear so many weapon suggestions from you guys and will take them to heart for the future =)

Have a taste of Kuroko's side of things!

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Kuroko no Basket characters. Just the plot of this story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong> ((05)) The Shadow Following You<strong>

_Setting: before the mission and with Kuroko_

**Kuroko** didn't know what it was, but he's always felt _empty. _Like the beating heart inside of him was nothing but hollow in his chest, it's only purpose was to fuel his own existence. Ever since emerging out of the otherworld and back into this one — the one he was born to originally, he felt an _ache_ in his being. Not from fighting, but something that upset him on the inside.

Was it _this? _Seeing the destroyed and nearly lifeless world before him? Knowing that those terrible creatures were the ones at fault? The ones that he continued to hunt down and annihilate one-by-one... It was his reason for existing, right? It was the mindset goal incorporated into him ever since he was younger...

But why... why did he need to fight for a world already lost? He has yet to see any humans, of the ones he is supposed to _save._ _'You must come back. You have to save us!' _Those words, at the oddest of times, would echo clearly in his mind. It was from that time before... before his transformation took place. He remembered looking into the dark eyes that matched his own at the time — of the person he thought was supposed to protect him from all of the bad things in the world, not the other way around. Now, after being exposed to Nervola and injected with the essence found there, his temperament had drastically changed.

Long gone was the black hair and eyes before. In its place was soft light blue hair and deep light blue eyes. His already pale skin had taken on an almost translucent-like glow. He was a different person now... a different being.

The shadows had long since wrapped around him — providing him with sleek and easy-to-maneuver-in dark clothing. It provided warmth when the nights grew cold here, on Earth. And boy they did, he was grateful for the darkness comforting him at that time. Though his superior complex would serve him better than any normal human being's.

Those that he was meant to save... Where were they? Did he arrive too late? Was there no one left to save? For some reason, those thoughts made something inside Kuroko break. His brows furrowed as he stared off into the distance, over the city. He was perched on a high building that had yet to cave in.

Why did he feel so broken inside? Because he lost his one purpose — the goal incorporated into his being by not only his father, but many others...? What was all of this worth if there was no one here for him?

Unsteadily, not used to feeling such strong emotions after going numb to that side of him for so long, Kuroko grasped the silky fabric over his chest. Why did his heart hurt now? Was loneliness such a bad thing? Even though he lived with it for so long in the other dimension...?

Suddenly, the phantom heard shouting from down below, and his heart seemed to lighten at the sound. Was there hope? His eyes took on a lighter quality, almost glowing, as he scanned the ground below. He caught multiple figures running in the distance that did not look like the creatures he was sent out to destroy. Humans...?

Kuroko leaped off the building then, and landed effortlessly down on top of a fallen building. The powers he possessed were of the other dimension, to which he utilized to the fullest. Earth's gravity was really no pressure on him, permitting him to move through the air however he sees fit. It made jumping and landing much easier.

The phantom zeroed in on a large group of creatures heading north — heading toward the direction he saw the human figures running to. The thought of those monstrosities hunting down what could be the last of his kind (or at least, the kind he was born to) made unbridled _anger_ well up from deep within him. Kuroko wasn't sure what to make of it really, only that he had a duty to _fulfill._

The air around him became tense as he summoned forth energy — and not of any energy found on Earth, but rather from the dimension occupying its space. It was second nature to the boy to call upon and wield the power of Nebullis, the secret matter of energy that made up the dimension of Nervola. It was like magic, and he was the magician.

Kuroko leaped and ran into the midst of the creatures, still finding their forms disgusting after having possessed a life form — twisted and mangled bodies of humans that had once been _alive._ It left a bad taste in Kuroko's mouth, but he couldn't think of such things. If fighting in the other dimension taught him anything, it was to keep his emotions in check — _erase all things from your mind to keep it clear while fighting._ He mastered in this skill.

With a light blue aura surrounding him — matching the color of his hair and eyes — he swept the surrounding creatures off their feet. While they were in midair, he manipulated this aura to form into a gun-like weapon and shot at them. The shots were powerful and precise, able to pierce through the flesh and allow the hardened Nebullis energy to sink straight into the hidden cores of the monsters. Once it reached the deadly vital spot of the creatures, the energy exploded — destroying all of the cores instantly and killing the creatures off for good.

Having gained the attention of the mass, they screeched and charged at the bluenette with incredible speed. Kuroko quickly weaved in and out of the closer bodies — almost seeming to _vanish_ past the creatures. With his body already low to the ground, Kuroko hit the musty concrete with his palm and instantly large light blue spikes appeared out of the ground. The sharp points pierced the creatures in their chests — straight through the cores. Kuroko didn't stop for an instant, his eyes sharp as he narrowly avoided getting sliced by one of the creature's protruding limbs. He continued to weave and control the energy around him, he tossed the gun-like weapon away once it no longer functioned, and instead would attack the creatures with his palms. He powered his arms to deliver a large and destructive blow to any creatures he managed to hit — always aiming for the core inside, as that was the only way to stop them for good.

Soon, the mass dwindled down to nothing, and Kuroko breathed harshly while trying to regain his breath after the excursion. It was still harder to fight while in this world's atmosphere, he couldn't manipulate the gravity and energy around him all the time.

Suddenly, he sensed something very bad near, and at the same time he heard a terrifying screech that sounded like a large number of creatures combined and amplified into one sound-wave. Kuroko instantly headed into the direction, frowning when he realized it was in the same direction as where the mass had been headed.

There was a broken steel beam laying on top of half a building that must have given way at some point when he reached the spot, and so he jumped to stand on top of it to peer down into the valley below. His pulse slightly quickened when he saw that a mass number of creatures seemed to have joined cores together in order to make up a bigger form. He had seen this in the other dimension, but he didn't know he would see it here on Earth, too.

Glowing blue eyes narrowed when he saw that the large creature was getting ready to attack the group in front of it. If the situation hadn't been so dire, then Kuroko could have stopped to fully take in the five teens (looking to be the same age as him) standing before him — _humans_ that he had been sent here to protect and save. Well, he was going to do his job.

Preparing energy in his right hand, it formed a sword-like figure and he made sure it would be powerful enough to destroy the large core formed right in the middle of the creature's facial region. With precise accuracy, he jumped down and cut the being into two — completely slicing the core and disabling the monster for good.

With the major core no longer in tact with the rest, the bodies were all left to disintegrate. Kuroko was back on top of the beam and now studied the humans below. They all seemed of the male gender, like him, but were all taller and their muscles seemed more defined (it was hard to have that much muscle definition for someone who lived in the other dimension, plus Kuroko's body was already petite in style). There was one with striking yellow blond hair and eyes with a light tan, he seemed to be the most worn-out of the five as well. The one beside the blond had the darkest skin of the bunch, and he had short blue hair and eyes and seemed ready to fight more. There was one with green hair and eyes, with black framed glasses over them, and to Kuroko he seemed a bit up-tight. Then the tallest one — who would seem like a giant when compared to Kuroko — had lavender purple hair that went past his chin, as well as violet purple eyes. Kuroko's breath caught on the last one, for he was looking into the red and golden eyes of the redheaded male who owned them. Those eyes were intense as they studied Kuroko, making him feel strange...

Their clothes ranged in style, but Kuroko noticed they were bantered as if the group were out fighting a lot. He was... curious about them. Just what were humans like? It's been so long since he's interacted with any...

But those eyes... They were judging, afraid, curious, shocked, and intense as all eyes gazed at him. Something inside him froze up in that moment, at having all of this foreign attention directed at himself.

He was gone, letting his feet carry him away before he could think more on it.

But... He wanted to approach them. But were they afraid of him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More to come next week~ ;) Please leave me your thoughts! =D


	7. 06 Lucky Break

**A/N:** This is mostly an informative chapter. Really no action, just the GoM discussing things and finding out more on Nervola (which is helpful to know for the overall plot of this).

**[Disclaimer] I do not own Kuroko no Basket characters!**

* * *

><p><strong> ((06)) Lucky Break<br>**_Setting: With the GoM, in the tunnel base after encountering the strange boy_

**"So** none of you noticed where he went off to?" Akashi asked the group as they all sat around the table in their dining area — which really should just be considered the kitchen area since they were right at it...

"Nope, he just disappeared Aka-chin..." Murasakibara answered as he thought back on the boy, why was he all glowy? Was he some kind of alien too? But he looked human...

Aomine shrugged and Kise almost looked tearful when he shook his head.

"Same, he seemed to vanish into thin air." Midorima said, his arms crossed as his mind too was thinking on the mysterious boy... He had saved them, but for what purpose? He clearly wasn't wholly human like them...

"Why didn't he stay? We wasn't going to hurt him..." Kise spoke his thoughts out loud, looking distraught down at the table. He couldn't help but remember how small and thin the boy had looked — even though he seemed to be a teenager like them.

"We have no idea why he chose to leave, Ryouta. Though if I had to guess, it would be because we were all staring at him. I saw some discomfort line his features before he disappeared." Akashi spoke, and Aomine raised a brow.

"So the guy is shy?"

Akashi shook his head. "I think it's more of he wasn't used to it... Even though he looked human, he did have an unnatural glow about him that may be linked to the other dimension."

"There's no telling _what_ he really is... He could very well be some new form of creature from there." Midorima frowned, that's all they needed...

"Hey, he can't be bad if he saved us from that-that-_thing!_" Kise defended instantly.

"Oh? What makes you feel so strongly about that Ryouta?" Akashi inquired, actually curious about the blond's outburst.

"Because he didn't have that lifeless aggression as the rest of those_ mutants—"_ Here Kise shivered and gritted his teeth, "He deliberately came to our aid and killed off that thing before it could hurt us or worse! And there was just something else about him that seemed... I don't know, _pure._" Kise wasn't too sure why he was saying this, but it was just what he felt since seeing the stranger save them. It was totally unexpected!

Midorima scoffed, but he couldn't really object to that since he felt the same.

"We will be searching for him." Akashi told them, catching everyone's attention instantly. "We need to learn more about Nervola, and so far this boy is the only thing to appear to us with value."

When Akashi said that, Midorima remembered the important documents he found back in the storage office. "I found papers on Nervola in the office area Aomine and I looked through," he spoke as he grabbed the file from his backpack and put it in the middle of the table.

The group peered at it with interest as Akashi opened the file. The first paper had NERVOLA in bold writing at the top and then in smaller text it read,

_Nervola is the name of the dimension that has shown itself frequently over the years in Earth's skies. A team of elite scientists, called Project Nervola, were the ones to research this 'other world.' It was the head scientist of PN, Aida Kagetora, who first made connection with the dimension through his inventions. He was able to receive the signal waves emitted from the inner dimension and determined the signal to spell out 'Nervola', thus christening its name. It was through Dr. Aida's work that we were able to learn more and more about the separate dimension from our own, that kept coming closer to the Earth as the years passed by..._

Akashi flipped to the next page after everyone was done reading.

"I remember Aida-san in the news, and he made regular appearances in Tokyo!" Kise sputtered out excitedly.

"Everyone knows who Dr. Aida-san is, he's the most famous man of our history — or at least _was._ Now there's no telling if he's alive or not." Midorima commented and Kise immediately deflated like a hot air balloon.

"Does it say anything about where the guy worked? If he's such a hotshot then maybe he has one of those 'ready-for-the-apocalypse' fortresses." Aomine picked at his ear, thankful that the screech that huge thing screamed out didn't permanently damage his hearing.

"Wow, Aominecchi that sounds like a great idea!"

Midorima sighed, "Idiots, I doubt his whereabouts would be told on a piece of paper—"

"Project Nervola Headquarters, located in the south Kyoto district in the grass plains. They own a lot of land for their important establishment it seems." Akashi read off of what he found on the next page, and Murasakibara had stopped listening to the others to look over the redhead's shoulder to read too.

The other three just stopped and gaped at what their leader told them.

"No way — s-seriously?!" Kise was dumbstruck, and Aomine wasn't too far off...

"They would just tell you that?"

"Tch, these documents must have been given to someone important and we got lucky." Midorima scowled slightly, oh how he missed Oha Asa's fortunes... But it appeared she still shone her luck down on him from time-to-time.

"Shintaro is right, these had been faxed to the storage building's owner — who had been helping with building up supplies for them." Akashi continued scanning over the papers. "It appeared the owner was a very important member of the HQ place, and so he was kept up with all important Nervola details."

"Lucky us, huh?" Aomine leaned back in his seat, and at that time the door leading out of their room and to the others opened to reveal Momoi.

"You all are still going over the mission? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Momoi asked, still at the door in case Akashi wanted her to leave.

"No, you can be here for this too. I trust all of the supplies were put away and accounted for?" Akashi asked her, and she walked further in after shutting the door.

She beamed at him, "Yep! What you brought back was amazing! We finally have medicine to take care of some of the kids, and the food and water will last us till the end of next month if we all ration it like we've been doing." Momoi was in high spirits now that the imminent crisis was over. "And if there's still more like you said at the storage building then we could be off even better!"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, our missions will now consist of going there to retrieve as much as we can until there's nothing left." He looked at her before looking at the others, "As well as searching for that boy."

Momoi blinked, "Boy? Did you find another survivor?" _Why hadn't they brought him in already? He could be dead by now!_

Aomine looked over at his childhood friend. "Relax, he's stronger than all of us. He's the reason we made it here — he saved us but then disappeared."

Momoi's pink eyebrows furrowed, "Stronger than all of you? Can that even be possible?"

Midorima inserted into the conversation then, "It appears he may be unlike us, he had... 'otherworldly' prowess. But he did look human..."

That just made Momoi even more confused.

"We're going over this information on Nervola so we can figure more out!" Kise smiled at her.

"Feel free to join us, Satsuki." Akashi said, and the pinkette pulled up a chair beside Aomine. After catching Momoi up on things, Akashi continued reading through the papers.

_Humans first made contact with Nervola while a team was sent out to explore deep space. A black hole had emerged and sucked their ship in, and all communication had been lost with the team. Droids were sent to try to find their whereabouts and the droids were able to capture the image of the other world as it showed itself. That was the first contact we had with life other than our own, and we began studying the dimension closely. Years later, we discovered that the other world was in fact moving closer to our own world. Since we could not find a way to explore it, we determined that it was in fact unlike Earth and the other planets — that it was a dimension with no way to know the true depth of it. It could be as small as the Moon, or as big as Jupiter — we had no way of knowing._

The next page listed, _'The Day It Shown In Our Skies'_

_The day the other dimension flashed overhead in our skies was the day that panic seized the public. It was then that governors and leaders around the world officially formed together a group to thoroughly study this other world and report to them on their findings. Dr. Aida's group had been approved of this task and thus was given their name after their assignment, __**Project Nervola.**__ The government was the one to talk to the public, often just stating what they needed to know to avoid an uprise. For this, the public remained in the dark about a lot of PN's findings. It wasn't long before PN broke away from government control after an upsetting mission, and the government conducted their own experiments. The main one being __**'Phantom Zero.'**_

When the page ended there, Akashi called the meeting to a close even though the rest wanted to keep reading more — since this was all new to them.

"We will find out more on this, rest assured. But we will be setting out in the morning to retrieve more of the boxes from the storage house. That should be our first priority for now," Akashi explained as he rose up and everyone followed suite.

As everyone grumbled and discussed about the report while starting to eat, Akashi walked up to Midorima and handed him the file. Midorima looked confused and shocked and Akashi smiled.

"I'll allow you to look over this and share what you find."

"But why me?! Aren't you interested in it?" Midorima stood there aghast even as he took the folder.

"Of course," At that Akashi's hetero-chromatic eyes seemed to glisten. "But I'll need to form a strategy for tomorrow's mission, so I unfortunately can't look over the report tonight. I entrust it to you, since you were the one to find it after all." Akashi just smirked as he walked away and Midorima turned serious as he looked down at the folder in his hands.

Oh he would find out more... Find out all that had been kept secret from them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of insight into Nervola! More will come~

*Since this one and the next are informative chapters, be expecting another update before next Friday =) Didn't want to leave you guys hanging so long with just this - chapter eight is goodness! x) Thank you so much for all of the support! It means so much!


	8. 07 We Survive Together

**A/N:** I seriously love reading everyone's comments. Like seriously, you all are gold x)

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters.**

* * *

><p><strong> ((07)) We Survive Together<strong>

**Midorima** didn't get much sleep last night, he had been too engrossed in reading. Apparently, the government had stolen research from Project Nervola once they ended their alliance and began to study Nervola on their own. When the dimension began to get closer, the surface of it could be pierced enough to let something small through. At the same time of their development, the government had found something else that PN had kept secret... In that a human child seemed to be heavily connected to Nervola.

They obtained this child, and began experimenting on him in hopes of controlling their future... This boy was the important project, 'Phantom Zero.'

Not much had been listed concerning the project other than the experiments proved to be a success on the boy and he obtained superhuman-like qualities. They say he vanished, and the PN team was never able to rescue him from government control.

"And so I believe the boy that saved us before might be the same boy in the Phantom Zero experiment." Midorima finished explaining his findings.

"So he just vanished from Project Nervola's records?" Akashi questioned, his arms crossed as he thought on the subject.

"That is what was written in the report, and it seemed like the boy was very important to them. The saying _'He is the future'_ was repeated frequently." Midorima noted while pushing up his glasses.

"Wow, that does sound really important..." Kise spoke before a more pressing matter came to him about Midorima's explanation. "But how could they experiment on him like that? He was just a kid, right?"

"There wasn't an age stated in the documents, but I gathered it happened at a young age and we do not know the extent of the experimentations." Midorima answered, finding himself a little troubled at the thought of their government — the ones all about protecting the public — would voluntarily take an innocent child and do things to him that no other person should go through.

Aomine slammed his fist on the table — which had become their meeting table for things. "Damn! Cold-hearted bastards!" Just the thought made him riled up, and he remembered the blank stare of the boy who saved them yesterday... Could it really have been him that that happened to?

Akashi let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now so put it out of your minds. We'll be moving out as soon as everyone is ready."

* * *

><p>The elite group once again walked through the dreadfully cold tunnels like the morning before.<p>

"So if the Project Nervola Headquarters is standing to hold its own during the apocalypse, why don't we go to it?" Kise questioned when Midorima talked more about the Project Nervola base in Kyoto.

"Because Kyoto is too far from Tokyo to try and transport all of the survivors with us. It would take at least three days to reach Kyoto on foot, and even then we don't have the precise location of this HQ — it would be too risky." Akashi told him and everyone seemed to frown at this.

Coming out of the new tunnel the second time had them even more cautious. Now they didn't know what to expect, more now so after yesterday's events.

Akashi led the way to the storage building, after carefully analyzing all the routes that they could possibly take. Along the way there, they didn't encounter any creatures which was a plus, but also had them feeling anxious. They _always_ encountered a creature when venturing out.

The storage building was completely destroyed, but the metal bins had protected the boxes of goods from damage. Murasakibara and Aomine were able to drag the large bins out from the wreckage so the boxes would be in their reach.

"I found some clothes in this box!" Kise shouted toward the group in delight, they hadn't expected clothes but they desperately needed some.

"Very good, be sure to carry as much as you can." Akashi told him, smiling at this achievement.

"Satsuki's gonna have a field day when we get back with all of this stuff." Aomine muttered, carrying weapon crates.

"Aka-chin, there's still one more bin full..." Murasakibara spoke, already strapped down and holding numerous boxes of food.

Akashi nodded at this, he had already expected that they would have to take two more trips to properly get everything. "It's okay Atsushi, just carry what you can and we'll come back for the rest until it's all been cleaned out."

When Akashi caught Midorima looking out into the purple-blue horizon after strapping on his own boxes, he walked up to him in question. "Shintaro?"

Midorima glanced at him briefly before turning his gaze back. "This place is quiet, but not the eerie silence as before... I just wonder if that boy — that _phantom_ — has been through here wiping out the creatures."

Akashi now thought more on it, "Perhaps." He amended, it was strange that there seemed to be no real threat in the air.

As soon as everyone was ready and they had cleaned out the first bin and most of the second one, they were on their way out. Akashi took them through a different route this time, just to see if there really were no creatures around their base. What they all saw, however, made them stop and gape.

"What... is this?" Kise was shocked.

"There's no way..." Midorima was even appalled.

But it was there. In the area of the tunnel's blind spot, lay countless disintegrating bodies of the creatures they regularly fought against.

"Did he," Aomine gulped, "Did that guy really take out this many...?"

"Amazing," Kise muttered, his eyes lighting up as he suddenly laughed. "Aw, man! It's so cool to have someone so powerful on our side!" He fist-pumped and Akashi cut a glance toward him.

"Ryouta, we still don't know if he is truly on our side yet." Akashi reminded but then turned his hetero-chromatic gaze to the scene in front of him. "Even so, this is... impressive."

Murasakibara nodded wordlessly, _at least Aka-chin acknowledges it._

They returned to base where they helped unload the crates into their storage shelter. Momoi was aghast since it was more than last time, and she freaked out when they told her more would be coming.

"Go ahead and pass out the clothes to those who need it, I'll be counting up the food and water supply." Momoi told the boys, clipboard already out. "Oh, Mukkun do you think you can stay and help to unbox everything?" she asked the purple-haired giant sweetly.

"Sure Momo-chin, so long as I get to eat the snacks~" Murasakibara was all smiles as the pinkette pat his back lightly.

"Just don't eat all of them!" Momoi laughed lightly and Aomine even had a smile on his face at seeing his best friend in such high spirits.

"Okay~" Murasakibara promised and stayed behind with Momoi while the others went to hand out clothes to the survivors quarter.

Instantly when they went into the large commoner room (where everyone mingled when awake, either that or the 'courtyard' place), children of all ages ran up to them with happy expressions.

"It's them! It's them!"

"The heroes are back!"

"What'd you find today?"

"Did you beat some monsters?"

"Did you get us any toys to play with?"

The Generation of Miracles couldn't help but smile at the youngsters that looked up to them and Akashi kneeled down to their level to talk to the last one that spoke.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't found a toy store or we would gladly bring back some more toys for you to play with." He gently soothed down the girl's wild curls.

The little girl just grinned, showing her missing teeth. "It's okay, I still have the doll you gave me last time! See?" She held up the old rag doll that she managed to keep in good condition — the pretty lady, Momoi, only had to stitch it for her one time.

Akashi smiled, "I'm happy that you've been taking care of her." His eyes gazed at the children's clothing before returning to the little girl's. "We brought new clothes for you all — would a new dress be okay for you until I can find a new doll?" he asked, and the little girl's dark red eyes widened before she nodded rapidly.

Akashi started going through the box that held children sizes until he found the dress he had seen before. When he had seen it, it reminded him of the little girl, Chiyo. She only had her cousin here with her, and he was only a few years older than her age of six. Still, she had managed to worm her way into his heart — which was very dangerous given the setting they were in.

"Here you are," he offered the long and ruffled dress to her — it was cute in style with it being a light red and white.

Her eyes seemed to glow as she reached for it, "Oh, thank you thank you!" she chanted happily before hugging the redheaded leader around his waist, surprising Akashi.

He chuckled lightly and ruffled her dark curly hair. "You're very welcome, Chiyo."

Kise and Aomine played with the little boys and girls that flocked to them, wanting them to describe their battles. Midorima was there to pass out clothes to the parents and older survivors while reprimanding the two to not go into detail about the creatures — he didn't want the kids having nightmares after all. That would just be troublesome for the older people to have to deal with.

As they sat around after passing out the clothes, the adults once again thanked them for risking their lives everyday. It always made the gifted teens feel weird to hear it, but they accepted it and told them they had to do it.

"Satsuki will bring the medicine to the elderly who need it." Akashi told the adults who sat around them.

"So it seems you were able to recover a lot from your latest mission," A middle-aged woman spoke then.

Midorima was the one to answer politely, "Yes, we managed to find a storage building that seemed to have built up a supply for everything needed in case of such a time as this."

"We will be going tomorrow to finish gathering everything." Akashi told them, and the woman erupted into happy tears.

"Oh, thank you!" She reached out to touch their hands. "May God watch over you."

Kise smiled at the group of adults while Aomine just looked away. It was then that Momoi appeared in the doorway of the large room. "Akashi-kun! You guys should come to the front immediately!" The urgency of her tone had them up and running instantly.

What could it be now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter will be the big one~ x3


	9. 08 The Phantom's Hand

**A/N:** Hi everyone~! ;) Here is a very important chapter that I hope you all enjoy! But before that, I wanted to go over a few things that some of you were wondering about and questioning - and most of you are guests, so I can't PM you so I'll answer it here xD

-A 'Passerby' guest said something about active storytelling and I went over it with a friend and we're both kinda confused about what you meant... Since I've been trying to do that with this story. *sweatdrop* The beginning is going to be like this until Kuroko is established in the group, also the whole back-stories for the GoM on the day of the apocalypse will be later on to really explain a lot. But I apologize if the writing style right now is a tad... in the grey-area, I try my best but this story idea just kind of took off and I had to write it while the muse was with me. Everything will get clearer, trust me. ;)

-The reason the chapters are short is because I write these on my main writing site - Wattpad, and there it has a word count. I usually try to keep a chapter within 3-5 pages long, just because it's easier for me to set that goal and get a lot of chapters done in one sitting. (I have such a busy life, sorry! Dx)

If there's anymore questions or concerns then please let me know! I absolutely love you guys here - the best crowd so far lol. So I want to stay active with you lot~

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters!**

* * *

><p><strong> ((08)) The Phantom's Hand<strong>

**They** reached the front where Murasakibara was towering over the doorway — the one that led out into the tunnel area.

"Atsushi, what is going on?!" Akashi barked and the purplehead turned to him.

"Aka-chin, these three showed up saying someone sent them here." Murasakibara stated in a lazy drawl, moving to the side so he could face his leader.

It was then that the four stopped, the sense of urgency disappearing as they saw the three teenage boys standing in the doorway. They had frightened faces, but they looked unharmed and... normal.

Aomine instantly turned to Momoi who just arrived. "Satsuki! I thought there was danger!"

She huffed as she breathed and shook her head. "No, but it's what they told me that's important!"

Now they all turned to the three — who all winced under their gazes. Two of them had brown spiky hair while the other had a shaved hand. They were of average Japanese height, but it was the first time in three years since the GoM encountered other teenagers like them.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked, and the nearest one yelped at the commanding tone.

"U-um, survivors... Like yourself." He stuttered, his legs shaking a bit at the leader's harsh gaze. His wide brown eyes looked away from the intimidating figure.

"How did you find us?" It wasn't like there was anyone around to spread word about them... And where they resided.

"H-he sent us." The same one answered, sweating profusely.

Akashi's eyes narrowed further. "And who is that?"

"Akashicchi, I think you're scaring them..." Kise mentioned, and Akashi seemed to take in the three's terrified postures.

He sighed and released the tension. They wouldn't get anywhere like this...

"Forgive me, I'm just wanting answers." Akashi opened his eyes after relaxing himself so as not to scare the three anymore. He leveled his stare with the one who had been doing the talking before. "Now, who sent you here?"

The boy was still nervous, but his shaky legs weren't trembling like before. "We didn't get a name, but h-he saved us and told us where to go — he said that we would be safe here."

The Miracles were instantly curious, and it was Midorima who asked the question.

"What did he look like?"

At this, the boy looked up in thought. "Well, he looked human, but..." He looked over at his two friends who seemed confused about how to answer too, "...he also looked really different. His eyes were all glowy blue-like and his hair was the same color — and he seemed really pale and could move _way_ fast."

"Yeah, he knew exactly how to destroy those monsters!" The one with a shaved head spoke up with a smile.

The elite group all shared a look. It was _him,_ the same phantom boy as before.

"So he's saving humans and sending them our way now?" Midorima questioned in a lower tone to his immediate members.

"So he _is_ a good guy and on our side! Haha, this is awesome!" Kise was in high spirits, grinning to himself.

"Nothing has been decided Ryouta, though I am curious..." Akashi spoke and mulled over his thoughts before turning his gaze back to the three survivors. "What are your names?"

The lighter brunette who had done all of the talking before spoke up first, "I'm Furihata Kouki."

The darker brunette was next, "I'm Hiroshi Fukuda!"

"Koichi Kawahara! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The one with short black hair bowed his head.

Akashi nodded at them but quickly got down to business. "Where did you see this phantom boy?"

Furihata thought back, "Um... Probably about a half a mile east from here... In the old Shingeki district."

This hit the GoM and their eyes widened slightly.

"That's close!" Aomine shouted.

"Akashi, if we go now we could possibly catch him." Midorima reasoned but Akashi was already turning to the lot.

"Suit up and bring your weapons _now!"_ He ordered, and the Miracles quickly dispersed to do just that.

Akashi turned to the three and Momoi. "Momoi here will show you around and answer the questions you may have. I welcome you as fellow survivors," he nodded toward them before smiling at them to see how relieved they must feel. "As long as we're here, you're safe."

After that, the Generation of Miracles brought the weaponry needed and packed little food and water just in case of emergency. They headed out in a hurry, and Momoi stood watching them as they left the base, a hand over her heart.

"Be safe... And good luck," she murmured, feeling tearful every time she watched them go.

The team moved at a fast pace, when they reached the surface their senses went on high alert as they continued moving. This was an unplanned mission, so they were even more aware and stayed close together.

The route they took was a familiar one, it was one of the first they had explored and cleaned out anything useful they could find. When they reached the district, they started looking profusely.

"Any sign of him?" Kise asked Murasakibara as the tallest looked around more.

"Nope," he answered, disappointed. The area was dark with a purple-tint in the muggy air, thanks to the other dimension blocking out most of the natural sunlight. Murasakibara would occasionally stand on broken and decrepit vehicles and building ledges to look around the place; sometimes offering Midorima a hand in viewing the layout of the area with his scope. They had yet to meet any of the creatures...

Suddenly, a noise caused all colorful heads to turn their heads toward the sound. They all ran toward it as the sound escalated — it was the sound of fighting. As they ran around the corner, they saw him. The one cloaked in shadows that they were seeking for.

Dumbstruck, they watched the teen move with ease around the creatures out to harm him. His movements were fluid and precise as he struck their weak spot. There was a light blue aura around him that he seemed to be able to control; he gathered it in his palms and the energy formed blades that he used to pierce the creatures. His eyes glowed unnaturally, the light moving and causing a stream as he moved at a fast pace.

It was morbidly fascinating to watch as he struck the monsters down one-by-one... He made it look so effortless. Like it was what he was made _to do._ He dealt with them faster than what the Generation of Miracles combined could do. He flipped over one to attack the one behind it, and when it seemed the one he flipped over was going to bite at him, his foot made contact with its mutated face and it went down from the blow. Nothing seemed to stop his pace as he continued on.

Aomine tried to swallow as his mouth and throat felt suddenly dry. He couldn't help it, he was in a bizarre sense of awe. "Hey, let's help him out!" He felt his energy bubbling up, watching this guy really made him want to fight too!

"Fool, you would only get in the way." Midorima told him with a scowl._ How can he move like that? What good would any of us do when he's clearly on another level?_

"Heh, don't care!" Aomine stated as he suddenly charged in and attacked a monster trying to go for the phantom boy's back. The knife in his hand pierced the core and the creature went down.

The mysterious blue teen stopped for a moment to look back, making eye-contact with the darker blunet. His gaze seemed to look through Aomine before he nodded once, as if in thanks or recognition. Then he turned back to fighting.

Aomine could only smirk, his fighting spirit on fire as he charged into the mass.

"Wait for me, Aominecchi!" Kise called out before jumping into the fray with twin-like daggers.

Midorima's eyebrow twitched before he sighed. "Honestly, those idiots..." He pushed up his glasses before jumping up on a nearby crumbled piece of building, assuming his sniper position as he targeted the faraway creatures heading toward the fighting. _Did he really decide to attack this many on his own? _The greenheaded shooter thought about the phantom boy.

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara hesitated, looking at the redheaded leader for confirmation to battle like the rest were.

Akashi huffed and stretched his arms. "Looks like I'll have to teach them a lesson about rushing forward without order." The hetero-chromatic captain looked at Murasakibara. "Atsushi, take up the perimeter. Don't let anymore pass." Akashi narrowed his eyes abruptly before ducking and then twisting his body out of the way of a creature. He brought out a knife from his jacket and threw it with deadly aim toward the center of the chest. He watched it disintegrate before pulling out his gun and aiming at more that threatened him or his teammates.

Murasakibara had only nodded after his leader's order and went to fulfill his position. Even though the creatures had enhanced muscle strength and often times speed, it was still hard to deal with Murasakibara. He used bombs to destroy a multitude of them and used iron gauntlets to punch the ones closest to him in the chest. He was a force to be reckoned with as he crushed the cores of the monsters.

They all fight together on the same battlefield, attacking the same enemy and defending each other, and Kuroko watched them out of the corner of his eye. _These humans seem different..._ It was true, he had never known any other group of humans to fight for survival like this. It gave him... hope? But as the battle kept going on, he began to notice them getting slower, they were getting tired... And some were suffering from minor wounds that the creatures inflicted on them when getting too close.

_**I'm**__ the one that has to defend them!_ His resolution and purpose was unwavering as he upped his own pace and attacked the final mass with fervor. Shocked, the GoM drew back at Akashi's signal and they watched the phantom boy finish the rest off.

The bluenette landed on the ground with his back to them as they kept a reasonable distance away.

It was when it all drew quiet that Akashi spoke up, "I wanted to give you my thanks for saving us the other day... We don't know you, and you still did it even when you didn't have to." His tone was polite and grateful, hoping to talk with this elusive figure ahead. It would be helpful to be on his good side.

Finally, the shorter teen spoke in a soft, monotone voice. "You're wrong."

Akashi blinked, "Excuse me?" Just what was he wrong about? He tried to see fault in his words earlier but found none, so why did he call him out as being wrong?

"I did it because it's my reason for existing." He turned around to face their shocked faces, his own immovable. "My purpose is to save humanity." He uttered the words that had been burned into his mind since he was a child.

They all started to think that there really was more to this person than what it seemed. Even his words held a special power... it was like hope stirred in their hearts.

"Who sent you here?" Akashi continued asking, wanting to know more about the one who could just stir that emotion in him... one that he didn't think he'd _ever_ feel again.

Kuroko gazed off into the destroyed city until he came up with an answer. "The shadows of humanity's cries."

_So cool!_ Kise thought, almost feeling the stars in his eyes.

_What does he mean? A metaphor?_ Midorima raised a brow as he thought more on what the boy said.

_Hmph, a real cool guy._ Aomine was sort of impressed by his words, though he was sure Momoi would be the one to go gaga over something like that.

_Cries? Oh, so we've been crying and that's why he's here now? ...I think Kise-chin is the only one who's really been crying..._ Murasakibara thought about it as his eyes stayed on the smaller boy.

_He's avoiding the question._ Akashi noticed, though what he said was poetic in its own way, it still didn't give them any answers. As he studied him more, it was strange how impossible he was to read — which was something new to Akashi.

"You all seek change in this world, but are too weak to provide it on your own."

Immediately they all grew slightly annoyed and irritated at being called weak. That changed to wonder when the phantom met their eyes with his own mysterious ones once more. He stepped closer to the group and offered them a pale hand, an invitation.

"Together, I can help you reach that change. I will be your support in this perilous world." His hand stayed out, and the longer it did, the more they all seemed drawn to it. Like moths to the burning flame, they could see their reflections in that moment, truly making the change in the world they all desperately wanted... And being burned up by the bright light.

They had all reached for it, and the subconscious decision was made for each of them. They would be drawn into this flame.

The phantom boy felt... pleased, that they all accepted his help. The Generation of Miracles' hearts beat faster as if they really were being engulfed by a flame, at being drawn into this blue phantom. When he smiled, they didn't blink as they took it in. He looked... more human then, when he smiled.

"We accept." When Akashi found his voice, he spoke what all of them knew already. "Do you have a name?"

The phantom blinked, "Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Duhn, duhn, duuuuhn~! Sorry, had to do it there xD So this was a special scene that truly marks the beginning of the story (for me, anyway... since this is what I saw before writing the story). Things will be moving on from here and in a couple chapters we'll be able to start a new type of fighting for the GoM... plus more characters will be introduced!

I look forward to hearing from you~ ;) (PS- Also, check out the playlist for this story - link is in my profile - I imagined _I Am Machine_ by Three Days Grace for this chapter's action!)


	10. 09 NervoHuman

**A/N:** So this chapter has a loooot of info in it about Nervola, hope I explained it in here so you can all understand~! .

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own KnB characters in this! Just the plot~**

* * *

><p><strong> ((09)) NervoHuman<strong>

**"So** are you... you know, _human?"_ It was Kise who hesitantly asked as they started walking back to base. He yelped lightly when those piercing blue eyes turned to him. They were really intense!

"It is rude to ask questions without introductions. Isn't that common courtesy?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side. That's what he was taught, but maybe these humans didn't know it?

Kise flushed, but Akashi was the one to speak up from the front of the group. "Of course. Pardon me for forgetting to do that, I'm Akashi Seijuro." The redhead nodded toward him.

"Hey! I'm Kise Ryouta!" The blond shouted beside the bluenette while happily pointing at himself.

Kuroko cringed a bit at the sudden loudness and Aomine hit the blond over the head. "Just ignore the loud-mouth, I'm Aomine Daiki."

Midorima nodded toward him. "My name is Midorima Shintaro."

Murasakibara waved down at the smaller male, "Hiya, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

Kuroko stopped and bowed to them. "It is very nice to meet you, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun." He raised up. "It's the first time I've gotten to talk with humans since returning here."

This picked at their minds, they all wanted to know more about Kuroko. "You'll have to tell us about yourself when we return to base." Akashi told him, and Kuroko nodded as they started walking once more.

. * .

The Generation of Miracles took Kuroko to their underground base where it was safe. The phantom man gazed around the place they entered and saw that it was a livable space, but it didn't sit right with him that they had to seek shelter underground like this. They belonged on the surface, within the light...

It was only after ensuring that the new survivors were okay, that they all (plus Momoi), grouped together in the large living area. Kuroko remained standing, as it didn't bother him so much, and he knew the other teens were tired from the fight.

Momoi closely observed him, entranced slightly by his... humanly, yet otherworldly looks. Those eyes were the most breathtaking, and unsettling feature of all. The way they _glowed_, and the slightly visible white rings around the pupil...

"Sorry... Kuroko Tetsuya, is it?" Momoi asked, completely unnerved around the boy.

Kuroko met her eyes and nodded, and the pinkette gulped at having those eyes watching her. She was starting to wonder if it was right for the guys to bring him here...

"We can trust him, Satsuki." Akashi spoke then, as if sensing her doubt.

Momoi steadied herself before speaking again, "Kuroko-kun...? Is there any way to, uh, turn off the glowyness of your eyes? It's a little unsettling..."

Kuroko blinked as if he just realized something. "Oh, yes. My apologies." And then in the next second, the glow was gone and his light blue eyes appeared... normal. In fact, his features now screamed 'human,' and... really Japanese, Momoi noted. So he was from here? "Is that better?" he asked, looking around at the others before settling on Momoi.

Momoi broke out of her 'study him' trance and quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah! Thanks."

Kuroko nodded, before deciding to start talking. "I trust you all know that what's taken over the world is the dimension space known as Nervola. Is there anything more you wish to know? About me or anything?"

Akashi gave the floor to Midorima, who had the papers he read before in hand. "According to the documents we found — that had been sent to someone trusted by the scientist group in charge of researching the dimension, Project Nervola — there was talk of a Phantom Zero project. Were you the boy from that experiment?"

Kuroko blinked, but his mask remained unreadable. "Yes, that was me."

Kise and Momoi gasped at this while the others had narrowed looks at what all the government must have put the boy through.

Kuroko saw and sensed this and tried to reassure them, "It happened a long time ago, since then I've blocked it out."

_That_ didn't really reassure them, but Kuroko only continued.

"I was very young when my father took me to their lab. He told me to come back and save them, save humanity. He had faith in me as he let me go. After that, I was taken in by the scientists working directly with the government. I had heard of the other group — Project Nervola — but never worked with them. The government stole a lot of valuable information from them, however, and used it to their advantage when coveting me." Kuroko was looking down at the floor as he spoke. Talking about the past wasn't exactly easy, no matter _how_ much he tried to block out the more painful aspects.

"So where were you all this time?" Aomine had to ask, causing Kuroko to look at him.

"It was many years ago that I was sent into the Nervola dimension, there I was able to hone my skills and provide more information to Earth."

The group gasped at this.

"The other world? Seriously?! How could you have even survived?!" Kise blurted out what everyone was thinking.

"The... experimentations I went through caused my body to change and develop stronger than a normal human's. The pure energy from the dimension, the energy called Nebullis energy, was put inside my body along with one of the cores you find in the creatures you fight. It allowed me to be able to fight and survive in Nervola for as long as I did."

"Wait... you have a core where your heart is like those... things?" Momoi was the one to ask, not sure what to call those human mutations.

"Yes. It is attached to my own human heart and it gives me more energy and power than a normal human being. The scientists classified everything by name — they called me the first NervoHuman. I am human, yes, but I am also apart of the beings from Nervola."

"So are the human mutations here considered a 'failed' version of how you were created?" Midorima asked him, and Kuroko nodded.

"They are called Nervos, and from my understanding they were not suppose to turn out like that. Rather, they were _suppose_ to be more like me, but instead something went wrong and they were changed into monsters."

"So was it the... _cores_ that attached themselves to them, was it their doing that it went wrong?" Akashi questioned.

"The cores are called Nexi and stem from the Nexus — which is believed to be the 'heart' and 'brain' of Nervola. Because Nervola hadn't completely joined with Earth when the dimension collided, the Nexus was in a way cut off from Earth. And so the Nexi now possess any living thing and take complete control over it, instead of residing and improving the life like they should. Which is why there are so many Nervos — and why they attack anything living, because they want to _take over_ the living."

"They act without their right minds because the Nexi was too powerful in taking control, so the human in fact _dies_ from it." Midorima reasoned.

"Yes, you're very smart Midorima-kun." Kuroko complimented, startling the green-haired shooter.

"Wh-whatever!" The tsundere pushed up his glasses in an effort to hide his blush. "It wasn't that hard to figure out!"

"So what you're saying is, there's no hope in saving the humans now taken over and made Nervos, correct?" Akashi leaned on his elbows that were resting on his knees.

Kuroko nodded sadly, "Yes, that is correct. I'm sorry."

It was strange to hear just how sorry he was, and they had to remember that his entire 'mission' is to save humans.

"Then, we'll do everything in our power to protect the pure life we have now." Akashi spoke, referring to the survivors. "None of us here have ever been bitten by one of the Nervos, would anything happen to us should one get that far?" They had made jokes about zombies before, but he had never known if the creatures were truly similar or not.

"Nothing would happen except for maybe getting sick from the bacteria of the teeth and mouth. The only way you can become a Nervo is if a Possessor gets to you."

"A Posessor?" Akashi raised a delicate brow.

"That is the Nexi in its true form; its the Nexi taking over the Nebullis energy it holds inside and around it. They were able to move that way to Earth. They appear as a white shadow-like mist apparition with the different colored core in the center. They can control this form easily and move at a fast pace, when they take control of a living form the Nebullis energy wraps around the being and goes inside it while the Nexi dives into the heart. Once joining with the heart, it spreads the Nebullis energy throughout the body to enhance it. But since they have no control on it, is why you see the Nervos mutated due to an overdose of Nebullis energy. It fries the brain completely and kills the human taken over."

"Blegh! It's really gross..." Kise made a face.

"So the blue ooze we see on the mutations is the Nebullis energy..." Midorima trailed off as he thought some more.

Kuroko just stared at the six until his stomach suddenly made a noise, a sign that now since he's more human, he really needs to eat. "Ah, I'm hungry."

"Let's eat, and then we'll talk more." Akashi resigned, getting up like the rest.

"Wait until you try some of Murasakibaracchi's stew! It's really good," Kise winked at the bluenette, who was startled by the friendliness of the blond.

"Oh, thanks..."

"That's no good! C'mon, you gotta get excited, like this!" Kise threw one fist up in the air.

Kuroko was confused, but did what the blond did. "I'm looking forward to it!" He put more effort into sounding excited, though he doesn't think he accomplished that feat...

"Kise, what the hell are you doing to him?" Aomine looked back to watch the scene and wanted to laugh at the smaller guy trying to get as excited as Kise. His face was still the same blank mask.

"Kise-chin, stop being an idiot and let Kuro-chin eat." Murasakibara deadpanned as he served the others what he cooked up this morning.

"Ki-chan! Stop wasting Kuroko-kun's time," Momoi stated as she led Kuroko away and Kise pouted. But he had been so cute doing that though!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope that wasn't a too overload of information there xD It's just to help with names and for you all as readers to get an insight on how things work. More will be up next week!


	11. 10 More Of A Mystery

**A/N:** Heya~! So Momoi is a cutie-pie. Just thought you should know, and more of Kuroko this chapter!

Look at them double digits yo.

**[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB characters.**

* * *

><p><strong> ((10)) More Of A Mystery<strong>

**Everyone** stared, and stared. The stoic phantom boy from before was practically _glowing_ as he ate the stew.

They were speechless at this change in character, the happy aura around him was practically tangible!

"Um... are you okay?" Aomine had to ask, and Kuroko opened his eyes to stare at him, completely normal now.

"Oh, yes. I've just never gotten to eat such tasty food. Though I believe I'm full now," Kuroko patted his stomach lightly.

"But you didn't eat nearly enough," Akashi pressed, and the others saw the small amount the boy ate — it was practically a child's portion.

Kuroko looked down at it before looking back up. "But I'm full."

"Kuroko-kun, how long has it been since you've eaten?" Momoi asked, concerned yet also curious.

"Quite some time, since in Nervola I did not need any substance to sustain. Everything's different here on Earth, especially when not using my powers." Kuroko answered before bowing his head toward Murasakibara. "Thank you for the food, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin needs to eat more," The childish teen pushed another bowl of stew toward him but the bluenette shook his head.

"I am full, I do not wish to waste."

Murasakibara grumbled, but took the food back.

"So how old are you?" Kise asked curiously since he had finished eating too.

Kuroko blinked and had to think. "I believe I would be around eighteen or so..."

"Wow! Awesome, so that means you're older than us! We're all seventeen here." Kise spoke conversationally, to which Kuroko was glad. Kise seemed like the friendliest out of the bunch and was strangely optimistic.

"Is there any questions you would like to ask us?" Akashi asked him.

Kuroko shook his head. "I do not want to impose."

Akashi's eye twitched, but he smiled pleasantly. "That is why I'm asking if you're curious about us."

"Oh..." Kuroko's eyes seemed distant then, as if he didn't know how to handle the offer given to him. He snapped out of it quickly, and leveled the usual blank look with the redheaded leader. "I am not used to such free will, please forgive me." He bowed his head.

They all stopped... Kuroko's upbringing is definitely the strangest.

"Wait, so you've never asked anyone questions about themselves before?" Aomine questioned from beside him.

"No, it is rude of me to do so. I was taught not to ask of others, only to do as I was meant to do."

"That's stupid! It's like saying you're only a machine programmed to do what you're suppose to!" Aomine wasn't sure why he was suddenly shouting, but damn did it get him worked up that some freakish scientist people had the nerve to not only experiment on another human being — a child at that — but also try to control the way that person feels and thinks. He gritted his teeth together. "Dammit that pisses me off!"

Kuroko was confused by Aomine's sudden anger, and by how strongly he felt about this.

"Calm down, hey!" Momoi tried reasoning with him.

Everyone studied the 'ace' of their team and Midorima pushed his glasses back up as he spoke to Kuroko. "I am surprised by the fact that I can agree with Aomine, for once."

What he said also confused Kuroko, so what the scientists taught him was wrong to them?

"Listen, Kuroko." At the sound of the leader's voice, Kuroko focused on the hetero-chromatic eyes gazing at him. "You are free to ask anyone here anything you like, that is an order."

Kuroko had trouble taking this in. So... with them it was okay to ask questions? To act more freely? Kuroko wasn't sure how to act then, but he nodded to Akashi's words, not wanting to upset him.

"Yeah, just be yourself here! Or... er, be more open with us and we'll do the same!" Kise smiled at him while giving a cheeky thumbs-up and Kuroko nodded again.

"Thank you, I will try my best."

"Satsuki, could you show Kuroko around and introduce him to the other survivors?" Akashi asked the pinkette, who nodded as the rest of the Miracles got up at Akashi's signal.

They walked a distance away so they would be out of ear-shot, but could still see the two at the table where Momoi was explaining something to the mysterious bluenette.

"He is a peculiar one..." Akashi spoke, and Midorima looked at him.

"But do you really trust someone like him?"

Akashi studied the boy across the room who was intently listening to what their manager was saying. "Not fully but, he's the best chance we have right now." At their surprised reactions, he turned to them. "Think about it, before we were just surviving because we had to, with hope for the future leaving our minds. I believe with him, we may possibly have a shot at something greater."

Everyone looked troubled as they mulled over what their leader said. Finally, it was Aomine who was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with him. Have you seen the way he fights? If we can learn that little bit we'll be more than okay."

"Yeah, he's really interesting, don't you think?" Kise was cheerful, looking back at the smaller male.

"Agreed. I would like to find out more from him, on what all he knows. His extensive knowledge could prove useful..." Midorima trailed off, his mind going back to the notes he hadn't finished looking over yet.

"I'm okay with it Aka-chin. He's small, but he's not weak. He's different," Murasakibara shrugged.

Akashi nodded at his team members' consent. "Good, then after recovering what's left from the storage house, we'll go on a test run with him to see how well he can cooperate while on a mission." _That is important after all..._

* * *

><p>Kuroko was soon led outside the Miracles' home and into the walkway that led to the courtyard.<p>

"So this is the courtyard, which is where we train and everyone plays." Momoi explained, looking at the quiet boy from time-to-time to make sure he was listening.

If anything, he was listening very intently, and observing every little thing. The space was quite large, the dirt area looking like a makeshift court with two goals on either side that Kuroko had never seen the likes of before. It was a very roomy area built for activity.

Momoi led him through the walkway and pointed out the storage room where everything was kept and then her room beside it. Then it was onto the rooms and bathroom areas. There was another large area in which most of the survivors hung out in.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Momoi spoke loudly so the talking could quieten and everyone looked at the manager before casting a curious look at Kuroko. "I want to introduce Kuroko Tetsuya to you all, he'll be staying here and helping to train the Generation of Miracles!" She told them what Akashi had told her to tell them. Not too much, just enough.

"Oh wow!"

"Hey, it's you!"

Suddenly the three other teenagers ran up to the two with excited faces. Kuroko recognized them as the three he had managed to find and save. He smiled at them, happy that they made it to safety.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you all safe." And he meant that for all of the survivors here.

"Thanks to you, uh, Kuroko-kun!" Furihata spoke, almost giddy.

"Man, so you're here now?!" Kawahara spoke with shock and clear excitement.

"And you're training the guys already here? That's amazing!" Fukuda said.

"I'm confused, _that_ guy is going to be training the others?" An older man muttered to the rest sitting and standing around.

Momoi felt like addressing the adults, even though she herself hadn't seen the guy in action she still had the other's assurance. "He may not look it, but he's pretty powerful."

"Yeah!" Kawahara turned around to look at the adults with a grin. "He's the one we were telling you about! If it wasn't for him we would be dead already!"

Some of them gasped and regarded the phantom boy in a new light, though most were still in disbelief.

Kuroko stepped forward, undeterred, and bowed lowly and politely to them all. "I look forward to living here and talking with you all. It is very nice to meet you."

His response caused some of the older adults to take a liking to his politeness and he was called over to talk with them. Momoi hung around since she was in charge of watching him and while standing there, she heard snippets of conversation here and there.

"Do you have any relatives, Kuroko-kun?" An elderly woman asked and Kuroko responded kindly and politely.

"I'm afraid all of my relatives are gone, Nadi-san."

The elderly woman looked troubled and apologetic at that as she rested a withered hand against Kuroko's. "I'm sorry to hear that... But don't worry, you'll learn that here, we're all family to each other." She smiled then, and Kuroko mirrored it.

"Yes, I look forward to it."

Momoi noticed it instantly, but it seemed like some of the replies Kuroko would give were almost... _robotic_, in a sense. Like he didn't really know, so he responded in whatever he knew how. It was sad, really, and Momoi wanted to get to know the_ real_ Kuroko... If there even was one, or if he was buried underneath all of the masks the government gave him.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko was suddenly there in front of her and she yelped by his sudden appearance. When did he get there?! "I'm sorry, but you didn't notice me..."

"Oh, i-it's fine." Momoi waved it off, unnerved slightly by the guy still.

"Um, I was wondering where my room might be located? Just so I know where to go..."

"Oh yeah!" Momoi remembered Akashi's instructions and guided him back into the hallway area. "You'll actually be staying in the extra room in the GoM's area." _So they can keep a closer eye on you,_ she thought. The room had actually been offered to her a long time ago but she turned it down, preferring to have her own space and be able to be close to both the survivors and the GoM.

Kuroko nodded as he followed her and he noted that the five teens were missing and noted it to Momoi.

"Oh, they just went out on another mission. They found lots of supplies for us and are bringing it all back." Momoi explained as she walked toward the small room in the corner area. It was next to Aomine's, and close to the exit that led into the tunnels.

They walked into a musty room; it was just big enough for a futon, a chest to store things, and a small table and chair.

"I know it isn't much, but this is where you'll be staying!" Momoi tried to be cheerful for his sake, and Kuroko nodded and smiled politely.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. I really do appreciate it."

Momoi's smile twitched. "It's no problem really..." she looked down slightly. "It must be hard to adapt to new things, right?"

Kuroko looked away and became silent for a bit. "No... not really."

Momoi wasn't sure how to react to that so she brought up a new subject. "Um, so—measurements! I'm sure you need extra clothes and things, so I'll need to measure you! ...Is that all right?" She had to make sure...

Kuroko was once again all polite. "Of course."

After getting him to stand correctly, she started the task of measuring him. Through her measurements she started to realize that for his height... he was incredibly light, but he didn't look too thin and underweight.

She gasped when she discovered something on the back of his neck. "Kuroko-kun! What is this mark about?" she spluttered as her fingers brushed against it. It looked like a small healed-over indention that had light blue veins spread all the way around it and leading from it.

"Oh, this?" Kuroko covered it with his hand. "I have more of them spread throughout my body. It was where the scientists inserted the needles into my bloodstream for the... experiment."

"Oh." Momoi blinked, looking down then as she felt awful for bringing it up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Abruptly, she felt a hand on top of her head and looked to see it was the older boy. He had such a gentle expression as he gazed at her...

"Do not worry, Momoi-san. It happened a long time ago, and I'm over it." He patted her hair hair softly until she nodded, and he moved his hand away.

"Well I, um, just going to... Go look around in our storage! Yes! For your size and everything, hehe." She laughed awkwardly before turning and leaving the room.

Once outside, she placed a hand over her heart that was beating faster than usual. She had an unsettling feeling in her gut... Call it women's intuition, but that last part she had a feeling that Kuroko didn't mean wholly.

She sighed then. The guy was a total mystery one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fingers crossed that I'll be able to get out the next chapter by next week! Since I've been working a lot lately at my job, I haven't had much time to sit down and write up a lot of chapters for this... But at the most it will be a two week delay, maybe not, so long as I get a strong muse~


End file.
